<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A place to share and discuss W.D. Gaster fanfictions by The_Falling_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900593">A place to share and discuss W.D. Gaster fanfictions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Star/pseuds/The_Falling_Star'>The_Falling_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:59:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Star/pseuds/The_Falling_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This mysterious scientist needs more love. I created a space to do just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>W. D. Gaster/Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Reader, W. D. Gaster/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A place to share and discuss W.D. Gaster fanfictions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><span>Recently the amazing </span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinTerrance/pseuds/TrinTerrance">TrinTerrance</a> <span>put out a call for more W.D. Gaster/Reader fics. Currently, Gaster is featured in many Undertale works, but the key word there is </span><em><span>featured.</span></em><span> Maybe as part of a reverse-harem or as a side character, but few works center around him and all the fascinating ways his story can be told.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, in an effort to cultivate more stories and art for him, I’ve created a Discord server where folks can showcase their favorite fics and art of the man who speaks in hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you are interested in joining Gaster’s Followers, please click the <a href="https://fallingstarstuff.tumblr.com/post/639586244700127232/gasters-followers-discord-server">link here</a>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>💙 Stay safe, and stay DETERMINED. ❤️</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>